Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! (プリズムプリキュア ! Purizumu PuriKyua!) is a Japanese/English magical girl fan fiction series and the first instalment by Akira Sakamoto (CureInfinity1). It will begin airing May 30, 2015, succeeding Pretty Cure Season Touch! in its initial time slot. The seasons's motifs are jewels, wishes, romance, and singing. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes Love, Light and Wishes, the three major foundations of the Light Kingdom ruled by Queen Juliet. The Shadow King (Vincent Kage) and his underlings attacked the Kingdom, trapping everyone in orbs of darkness, manipulating their wish. But Queen Juliet (Cure Light) used all her strength to seal Vincent's power, so she was sealed away. Thus to bring more darkness and return his lost powers the people of the Shadow Kingdom targeted Earth. If the villains succeed darkness will overcome everyone's hearts. In order to prevent the corruption of darkness, the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect purified Jewel Hearts. The Cures however meet the runaway, Prince Ichiro of the Shadow Kingdom! Who isn't actually evil? Set to the task of finding the Pretty Cure, Frore and his siblings are summoned to Earth, where he meets Aiko, a transfer student on her sixth day of school, titled 'Yusei Middle School's PERFECT'. Characters Ichiro Kage '''(一郎影 Ichirō Kage) / '''Prince Ichiro (プリンス一郎 Purinsu Ichirō) Voiced by: '' A thirteen year old boy who is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom and has been offered to live at Aiko's home. He has transferred into Yusei Middle School and gained the title 'PERFECT' along with the pink cure. Ichiro has powers much like his father's such as teleportation, flying, strength, etc... His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinel. Cures 'Aiko Yukino (愛子雪乃 Aiko Yukino) / 'Cure Infinity ''(キュアインフィニティKyua Infiniti ) Voiced by: A thirteen year old girl who is the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, lonesome and energetic 'PERFECT' of Yusei Middle School in her first year. Aiko is also something of a klutz at not so important situations. She is very good at singing. Aiko feels lonely at times, causing her to hide her true feelings. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Infinity and uses the power of Love. Her Jewel Heart is the Pink Tourmaline. Haruko Suzuki '(晴子スズキ Haruko Suzuki) / '''Cure Sparkle '(キュアスパークル Kyuasupākuru) - A girl who is in the Baking Club and aspires to be a patisserie. Though being a bit shy and spoiled, Haruko is very loyal and friendly. She is super territorial and suspicious with Ichiro seeing that he has such a good relationship with Aiko. She lives in a Cake shop called, "Citrine Sweets" and lives with both of her parents. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sparkle and uses the power of the Sun. Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. Aoi Kawasaki '(葵川崎 Aoi Kawasaki) / '''Cure Crystal '(キュアクリスタル Kyuakurisutaru) - The student council treasurer and a member of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, but is full of herself when complimented too much. Her mother previously practiced the clarinet which inspired her to learn and become a musician. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Crystal and uses the power of Water. Her Jewel Heart is the Blue Sapphire. Ren Akanishi '(漣赤西 Sazanami Akasai) / '''Cure Blaze '(キュアブレイズ Kyuabureizu) - A girl who moved from America and whose parents run a jewelry shop, "Tree Top Jewelry". She is a member of the art club and school's softball team at Yusei Middle School. She wishes to become a craftsmen for jewelry. Ren is a joker, but is passionate and diligent when trying to achieve something. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Blaze and uses the power of Fire. Her Jewel Heart is the Red Ruby. Light Kingdom Queen'' ''[[Queen Juliet Chika|'Juliet']]' '(女王ジュリエット Joō Jurietto) / Cure Light '''(キュアライト Kyua Raito) - The very young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Precure, who sealed away the Shadow King's power while consumed in darkness. She had been childhood friends with (Shadow King) Vincent Kage before he turned evil. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Light. Her Jewel Heart is the White Diamond. Frore '(凍結 Tōketsu) - Infinity's dog-like fairy partner. The most reliable and kindest of the fairies, he has a big heart and always looks after his partner. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Precure Crystal. 'Tiara '(ティアラ Tiara) - Sparkle's bear-like fairy partner. She is the youngest out of the four mascots, and is a cry baby. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Precure Crystal. 'Wave '(ウェーブ U~ēbu) - Crystal's cat-like fairy partner. She is very cultural, but is very strict with Ichiro and her younger siblings. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Precure Crystal. 'Castor '(キャスター Kyasutā) - Blaze's rabbit-like fairy partner. He is the second oldest of the fairies and is the jokester much like his partner. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Precure Crystal.Queen Juliet Chika Shadow Kingdom 'Vincent Kage '''(ヴィンセント影 Vu~insento Kage) /''' Shadow King (シャドウキング Shadou Kingu) - The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro Kage's father. He enjoys watching people fall in hatred and darkness. He had been childhood friends with Queen Juliet. His Jewel Heart is the Black Diamond. The Six Generals '( 六将軍 Roku Shōgun) Are royal followers to the King and are the most powerful elites. They all have crimson red eyes and wear signature black cloaks with a chain that carries a dark orb. They each can summon a Kurayami and have a special power mimicked by nature such as wind, fire, water, lighting, ice, and mist. They each have a number representing how strong they are. Example: The weakest starts with the number six then work their way up to number one the strongest authority. * 'Miseria '(ミザリー Mizarī) - One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.6. She has wavy forest green hair held with a golden headband. A laced dark green dress with ruffles, thigh-high grey socks, and pointy black heels. She is very greedy and lazy deciding to not go into battles often. Her power is featured as the Wind. Her Jewel Heart is the Green Jade. * 'Dolore '(悲しみ Kanashimi) - One of the six generals of the Shadow Kingdom as No.5. He has fiery dark red hair. A dark grey jacket with a tie and grey shorts. He is a the youngest of the generals at age 13 and has a solemn expression. Dolore used to be Ichiro's butler/servant, but was named as a friend instead stated by Ichiro. He is very expressionless and rude. His power is featured as Fire. His Jewel Heart is the Red Garnet. 'Kurayami (暗闇 Darkness) - The series' main monster. They are formed as a character or item based off the master's Jewel Heart. They are summoned when the general manipulates the victim's Jewel Heart and changes their wish. Their name means "darkness." They can make the sky around themselves dark. Items * Jewel Heart '(ジュエルハート Jueruhāto): A special stone that reflects off of peoples love and darkness. Each Jewel Heart is a type of Jewel that carries a special item or character within it, that is connected the person's wish. * 'Cure Icon '( キュアアイコンKyua Aikon): The transformation item of the Pretty Cures, perviously seen as the Precure Crystals. * 'Prism Commune (プリズムコミューン Purizumukomyūn): The Cure's transformation device. * 'The Mirror '(ミラーMirā): The Six Generals teleportation mirror for coming to the human world. Ichiro used the mirror to escape the castle to earth. Locations * 'Light Kingdom '(ライト王国 Raito ōkoku): An alternate world ruled by Queen Juliet connected to the Shadow Kingdom. * 'Shadow Kingdom '(シャドウ王国 Shadō ōkoku): An alternate world ruled by the Shadow King connected to the Light Kingdom. * 'Yusei Middle School '(遊星中学校 Yūsei Chūgakkō): The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend. * 'Yusei High School '(遊星高校 Yūsei kōkō): The high school next to Yusei Middle School, that Ryuu attends. * 'Kira Town '(キラタウン Kira Taun): The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * 'Citrine Sweets '(シトリンお菓子 Shitorin okashi): Is Haruko's and her parents home and cake shop. It is a one story building that is connected to the Suzuki's home beside the shop. It is located two blocks away from Yusei Middle School. * 'Tree Top Jewelry '(ツリートップジュエリー Tsurītoppujuerī): Is a two-story building that cells accessories on the first floor and has the living courters on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The jewelry from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's logo on it. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Prism Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * The Six Generals are based on different emotions connected to hatred, gloom, and darkness, translated from Italian: Miseria (Misery) Dolore (Sorrow) * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the sixth season where each Cure have their own mascot. * This is the third series to have a dog-like mascot. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the second season to have more then one athletic Cure. Ren is in the softball team and Aiko can play for any team, the ones she helps out more often are the soccer, basketball, softball, and tennis teams. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth season in a row in which the Cures where a chocker around their necks. * This is the third series were romance is constantly present. * This is the third series to have seven villains. * This is the fourth season to have mascots who are relatives. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the tenth season with more then two Cures and where the Cures are able to transform individually. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the only five series to feature more then 4 girls in a Pretty Cure group. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fourth season in which most of the Cures already know each other before hand or recently. * Prism Pretty Cure! Has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. * It is the second series which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting a enemy in the very beginning of of the first episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth season where monsters are created by people's feelings. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the second season where none of the villains die. Gallery TBA External Links *Prism Pretty Cure! Story (English) Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Bluewriter Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:New Fanseries